


so i'll hold it close to my heart

by chiryouyaku, FruitsPunchu



Series: Oikuro Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiryouyaku/pseuds/chiryouyaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsPunchu/pseuds/FruitsPunchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kuroo and Oikawa live a simple college life and go grocery shopping. </p><p>Written for Oikuro Week Prompt #4: Domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	so i'll hold it close to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd ish.

“I made coffee!”

That woke Oikawa right up as he shuffled to the kitchen attracted by the sweet promise of caffeine. Kuroo was already wide awake, taking out their matching Hello Kitty mugs (What? It was 1 for $3 and and set of 2 for $5, don’t judge.) and pouring coffee in them. Oikawa nodded his thanks as Kuroo handed him his mug. After setting his drink down to cool, Kuroo went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he closed it just as fast with a dejected sigh and moved on to opening all the cupboards and groaning dramatically. Finally he sat down to drink his lukewarm coffee.

"We need to go shopping there's nothing left but a half-eaten bag of Doritos in the cupboards." he announced loudly. Oikawa winced at his words and slouched over the table top groaning in disbelief. 

In the end, they decided to go to the larger supermarket in town instead of the tiny one near their university has they had the day off. Both him and Oikawa had been so busy with their workload that they had failed to realise that they had not stocked up on food. Convenience store bentos and coffee had become routine for them just like it was for every other uni student they knew. 

(Except maybe Sawamura, Suga mothers him too much.) 

As Oikawa lazily pulled on a hoodie and pants, Kuroo mentally made a list of things they had to grab to at least survive for the week. Oikawa loved milk bread so they made sure to stock up on a lot of those whenever they could. Although neither were fond of instant noodles, Kuroo had decided that it was the easiest meal to make in what little time they had and Oikawa, the big baby that he is, reluctantly agreed after trying to survive on milk bread for a week. 

\---

Both of them winced as the sun blinded them temporarily, the brightest thing they saw in the past few week being their laptop screens as they pour through notes after notes for finals. They walked to the supermarket in comfortable silence, soaking in the atmosphere of the busy town after practically spending the past few weeks like hermits. It was when Kuroo was wheeling the shopping cart into the supermarket that Oikawa pointed out they needed new detergent too. “We’re not using that one again either, I smell like a hospital.” he whined, making a ‘blergh’ face as he took a deep sniff of his hoodie to make a point. 

“Don’t be such a baby, you smell fine.” Kuroo scolded as he put a different brand of detergent into the cart anyway. After stocking up on shampoo and toothpaste, they finally got to the good part, food. Not three seconds after they set foot into the frozen section a tiny girl with a side ponytail cheerily offered them a sample of some dumplings. After eating instant noodles and cheap bentos those dumplings were like ambrosia of the gods to them. Luckily the girl was quite happy to give them more samples especially after they bought two bags of it. After that, Kuroo kept darting his eyes around to look out for more free samples, claiming that they should try new food and its one way to avoid buying something they’ll both regret. From there they bought curry stock and frozen karaage.

As Oikawa dumped a bag of rice into the cart, Kuroo leaned over and whispered “Rice, rice baby” in his ear then withdrawing with a shit eating grin. Oikawa gasped dramatically, and gesticulated to himself announcing that he’s never felt more attacked in his life. Still giggling like middle schoolers, they wheeled the shopping cart to the fresh food section. Oikawa tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve to get his attention and told him about some neat tips that Iwa-chan’s grandmother had taught him about choosing vegetables and fruit before he moved out. Kuroo listened to Oikawa go on as they picked out produce and meat. He was still going on about ways to cook spinach as they lined up at the checkout.

If you’d asked the high school senior Kuroo, what they’ll do if they end up living together with that hot meme-loving captain with the hair from Aobajousai, they’ll probably say “Ball all day everyday” or give a suggestive wink. Same for Oikawa too really, neither could’ve known they’ll end up exchanging and perfecting recipes they learned from family, marketing on weekends and arguing about over-spending on bath bombs. Every day after their first seems to just fall into a comforting and warm rhythm of meals together and “Welcome back”s. Leave it to fate or chemistry, but no one could’ve foresaw how much they balanced and mellowed each other out. Seriously everyone was always a little surprised about how their apartment has yet to burn down or get overrun by cats.

“Let’s have spaghetti for dinner” Oikawa said, bumping into Kuroo gently to knock him out of his daze. 

“Spaghetti tacos?”

“Spaghetti tacos”

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS FOR THIS FIC GOES TO RYU IM SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL IT'S ACTUALLY DRIVING ME INSANE AAAAAA


End file.
